Kisa Aburame
Kisa Aburame KisaAburame001 Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth 13 ((12/20))' '''Gender Male Ethnicity Light Height 5,6 Weight 100 lbs Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Kisa posseses a genuinly kind personality towards any and all wild. This is thanks to the Kikaichu hive that lives within him. He does not enjoying seeing people mistreat nature and dislikes those who kill bugs for no reason. doing this in front of him, is apt to earn anyone reguardless of rank a lecture on why insects are important as well. He does not have a lot of friends due to his affiliation with his bugs, but those that do look past the surface shell of this quite outward person, find a young man that is eager for friendship and will go to any lengths to protect his friends. Outside of his job his hobbies are tending to a large Ant farm he has managed to grow from a tiny mound, careing for several hives of bee's that are at his familie's estate, and from time to time getting new flowers. Kisa should he ever fall in love would become outwardly introverted meaning he could speak to the person who has captured his heart, but the moment they brought up love he would grow extremly quite about and choose instead not to misspeak Nindo (optional) * " My goal, well it would be to discover a new type of bug, and document it in the aburame archive" * " I know you don't like insects, but here take this, if we get seperated I can find you easy with her" Bloodline/Clan Aburame Family Ninja Class '' '' Genin Element One Earth Element Two None Weapon of choice- Kikaichu ''' '''Strengths ((Courage. Intelligance and Ninjutsu )) Weaknesses (( Taijutsu,Fuinjutsu,Strength,)) batt'le Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Allies/'Enemies' ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information Kisa entered the academy in Ikotsugakure at the age of 8, At the time he was like most aburame outwardly quite and cool, however this story takes place before the academy, this takes place in the village hidden in the leaves, at the age 6 Kisa was something of a social outcast in Konohagakure, because as a Aburame most of the other kids thought he was yucky because of his clans unique relation with insects, which he was no exception having been offered to the insects who formed a symbiotic relationship with him. His father saw the sad young boy by himself, and filled a request out with the hokage, who in turn approved. Kisa was allowed to live with a relative in Ikotsugakure, when he got the news the young Aburame was overjoyed that he would finally be able to make friends. He was packed and ready to move in the hour. and thus his life as a leaf wilted and his life in the ashes began. When he arrived he was greeted by his aunt and uncle who took him in there home. Kisa grew up happier there then in Konoha, and eventually stopped looking at Konoha as his home, and came to call Ikotsugakure his home, even enrolling in the academy. and graduating becoming a Genin